In the field of racket sports, in particular for badminton, the flexibility of a shaft makes it possible to impart a certain power to a racket, i.e., to allow it to impact a shuttlecock to transmit relatively significant kinetic energy to it. On the contrary, rigidity of the shaft allows a precise hit, in particular in finalizing a shot.
The known rackets use both the flexibility and the rigidity of a connecting shaft between the handle and frame to try to obtain a relatively high power and precision. This compromise approach is not completely satisfactory, inasmuch as neither the power nor the precision are optimized.